l4wfandomcom-20200215-history
PC:Kama'zer Anma'giduu (Phoenix8008)
Kama'zer Anma'giduu (Phoenix8008), female Githyanki Warlord 6 Summary |Power02= |Power03= |Power04= |Power05= |Power06= |Power07= |Power08= |Power09= |Power10= |Power11= |Power12= |Power13= |Power14= |Power15= |Power16= }} Fluff Background Kama'zer's parents were members of the Reconciliation on the Far Land of Ea. Her mother was a Githyanki and her father a Githzerai. They wanted peace between their peoples and when Kama'zer was conceived, they decided to leave Ea and find a place where they could raise their daughter in peace. Though their wish for peace was strong, they both knew that their daughter would be hunted by both their peoples just for being a co-mingling of the races. So they trained her to fight well from the time that she could walk. But more importantly, they taught her to THINK and to fight only when it was necessary. When she was 10, she and her parents were traveling and came under attack by slavers. Her parents fought valiantly and slew several of the enemy, but their struggle was in vain. Kama'zer, to her eternal shame, froze up. Though she had practiced the art of war for many years, she had never been in real combat. As her parents fell her anger grew and nearly exploded into action. It was then that one of the slavers smashed a club into her head from behind, knocking her into darkness and bloody dreams. When she awoke, she was in a rolling cage with several other children. The slavers caravan was on the move with much merchandise for sale in some city. Kama'zer used her time to think. She did not cry for her parents. She would not show such weakness again. She studied the habits and defenses of the slavers and gathered information from the other children until the day before the caravan was to reach the next city. That night, she put her plan into motion. The slavers did not consider the children a threat, and this was their doom. They only did what they must to keep the children from running away. Kama'zer silently killed the first guard herself with her chains, strangling him with the cold iron links. With his key, the children were free and they followed the orders of the strange looking girl and slew many of the slavers while they slept. A few of the children took keys and freed the remaining adult slaves. A few of them were strong and skilled enough to take up weapons from fallen guards and help to finish the rest of the slavers. Kama'zer herself killed the leader of the slavers, and claimed his scimitar, which she still carries to this day. After being given the gift of freedom by a child, many of the slaves made their way to the nearby city to eke out a living or try to find a way back to their homes. Kama'zer survived with some of them for a while until none from that fateful night remained to care for her. She was close enough to adulthood to survive on her own now anyway. She sought out more knowledge of her people and her far away homeland, Ea. Studying long hours in the dusty libraries, she read many old books and scrolls about her people and about many other military tacticians. She lived, she learned, and she grew. Now 20 years old, she was tired of living off scraps and just getting by. She gathered what supplies she could and used her saved coins to buy what she needed to leave this place and start her own journey of discovery across the land. Unsure of what she would find, she searched for some purpose in life beyond just drawing breath. Hooks: 1. Has a desire (compulsion?) to help free people who have been enslaved or taken captive against their will. How does this apply to prisoners of law enforcement? Not sure yet. Hates cages in general. Caged animals might disturb her as well. She likes being a liberator (not THE LIBERATOR, just A liberator. lower case. ;) ) 2. Wants to acquire a Githyanki silver sword. It is the only thing which could make her not use the scimitar she took from the slaver boss when she was 10. <<>> 3. There is a bald man with scars in Daunton who she saw during the fires. He is a slaver and Kama'zer wants to find him and end him. Kicker: No clue. Appearance and personality Age: 20 Gender: Female Height: 6' Weight: 160 lb. Alignment: unaligned Personality: Kama'zer is very quiet and reserved when not in combat. Not in a shy or nervous way, but in the way of a silent owl watching everything happening in the field full of mice skittering below it. She watches all, evaluates, and if needed offers advice on tactical matters. Once in combat though, she lets loose. Not a foaming mouth berserker, she attacks with the control and fluidity of a dancer performing. Though most dancers don't shout things at their friends like "Stop bleeding and fight back already!" or "Get over there and we'll hit him from both sides... no, no, no! Over THERE!" Contacts *Castor was a minor crime boss working for Rinch the Riser. Kama'zer and team came across him while investigating 7 Rabbit's missing brother, 6 Eagle. They saved his life from Rinch's hit squad and Castor feels he owes Kama'zer and a couple of the team for the favor as well as for treating him decently and not threatening him overly. This contact may come in handy at some point in the future. Show Math Basic Attacks Senses and Reactions Senses: normal vision Health Surges per day: 9 (7 class, +2 con) Defenses Saving Throw bonuses +2 vs. Charm effects Speed and movement Speed: 5 (6 race -1 Armor) Ability scores Racial abilities * +2 Con, +2 Int * Speed 6 * Languages: common, deep speech * Skill bonuses: +2 history * Danger Sense: +2 initiative * Githyanki Willpower: +1 to Will Defense and +2 to saves versus Charm effects * Telekinetic Leap encounter power Class features * Combat Leader: +2 power bonus to initiative to you and allies within 10 who can see and hear you * Commanding (Tactical) Presence: When ally who can see warlord spends an action point to make an attack, they gain +1 bonus on attack roll (1/2 Int modifier) and +3 bonus to damage from Tactical Assault feat * Inspiring Word encounter power Feats * Lvl 1 - Tactical Assault: Ally who can see you spends action point to make an attack gets +3 bonus to damage with that attack (bonus = Int mod) *See also Tactical Presence Class Feature * Lvl 2 - Improved Initiative: +4 to Initiative. (Was Quick Draw, but I figured out I don't qualify for it so I changed it.) * Lvl 4 - Jack of all Trades: +2 to all untrained skills. * Lvl 5 bonus feat - Combat Expertise: +1 to all attacks * Lvl 6 - Saving Inspiration: Inspiring Word can grant save instead of bonus hps Skills and Languages Languages: Common, deep speech (from race) Trained skills: Athletics, Endurance, Heal, Intimidate Powers Powers Known * Githyanki Racial Power: Telekinetic Leap * Warlord class feature: Inspiring Word * From Level 1: ** At Will: Wolf Pack Tactics, Opening Shove (Retrained from Viper's Strike at 3rd level.) ** Encounter: Warlord's Favor ** Daily: Lead the Attack * From Level 2: **Utility: Aid the Injured * From Level 3: **Encounter: Steel Monsoon *From Level 5: **Daily: Stand the Fallen *From Level 6: **Utility: Stand Tough Power Attack Bonuses Equipment Total weight: 121.26 lb Carrying capacity: normal load up to 180 lb. Heavy load up to 360 lb. Drag up to 900 lb. Magic Item Wish List Tracking Money +100g starting gold -30g Hide armor -5g light shield -10g scimitar -15g adventurer's kit -15g javelin x3 ------ 25g remaining -20g given to Captain Korrigan for helping us ------ 5g +100g found in Branders camp ------ 105g +492g reward from Daunton Fire adventure +1270g Time gold from 10 DM credits at 3rd level after Daunton Fire --------- 1867g -1000g purchase Bashing Shield - 520g purchase +1 Cloak of Resistance --------- 347g total +250g from Rinch's treasure (6 Eagle Down final treasure) +466g Time gp from 2 DM credits (out of 8, 6 remaining) @ 5th level --------- 1,063g total Stat Block blockUStart/U= UMove/U= UStandard/U= UEnd/U= blockUBKama'zer Anma'giduu/B/U- IFemale Githyanki Warlord 6/I BConditions:/B none BPassive Perception:/B +14, BPassive Insight:/B +14, BInit:/B +11 BAC:/B 21, BFort:/B 19, BReflex:/B 18, BWill:/B 17 -- BSpeed:/B 5 BHP:/B 51/51, BBloodied:/B 25, BSurge Value:/B 12, BSurges left:/B 9/9 BAction Points:/B 1, BSecond Wind:/B not used, BMilestones:/B :bmelee:Basic Attack +2 Githyanki Silver Longsword +13 vs AC 1d8+6 damage -- Crit = 8+2d8+6 dmg :branged: Ranged Basic Attack Javelin +10 vs AC 1d6+4 damage Range 10/20 -- Hvy Thrown BUPowers-/U/B color=GreenOpening Shove, Wolf Pack Tactics, /color color=redWarlord's Favor/color, color=redInspiring Word x2/color, color=redTelekinetic Leap/color, color=redSteel Monsoon/color, color=redAid the Injured/color color=grayLead the Attack/color, color=grayStand the Fallen/color, color=grayStand Tough/color color=goldGithyanki Silver Longsword- Foe Banishing(Daily)/color, color=goldExalted Armor(Daily)/color, color=goldCloak of Resistance(Daily)/color, color=goldShield of Bashing(Daily)/color, color=goldLuckbender Gloves(Encounter)/color, color=goldGithyanki Silver Longsword- psychic damage(At-Will) /color UBCombat notes:/B/USIZE="1"-Commanding (Tactical) Presence: When ally who can see warlord spends an action point to make an attack, they gain +1 bonus on attack roll (1/2 Int modifier) and +3 bonus to damage from Tactical Assault feat/SIZE/sblock/sblock ﻿ ﻿ ﻿ XP *Dark Marks-first XP +1,015 --Reached 2nd level - total XP 1, 015-- *Dark Marks-Final XP +937 *Daunton Fire! - Final XP +648 --Reached 3rd level - total XP 2,600-- *Spent 10 DM credits (out of 18 from Captain's Caper) to get +1,250 XP --Reached 4th level - total XP 3,850-- *6 Eagle Down first XP +907 *6 Eagle Down 2nd XP +1,087 --Reached 5th level - total XP 5,844 *6 Eagle Down, final XP +1,475 *Spent 2 DM credits (out of 8 left from Captain's Caper) to get +332 XP --Reached 6th level - total 7,651 Total XP: 7,651 Changes Level 6 1. No ability score changes 2. +1 to level modifier (1/2 of lvl 6 = +3 total) 3. Not paragon/epic level 4. HP's = +5 for level 6 = new total 51 hps = 25 bloodied = 12 surge value 5. Class features: Inspiring Word now heals surge+2d6 6. Level 6 feat: Saving Inspiration 7. Powers: Level 6 Utility= Stand Tough, Magic Item powers for Luckbender Gloves and 2 for Githyanki Silver Sword Judge Comments Level 1 Approval 1 From Garyh - I approve Kama'zer Anma'giduu. Kama'zer needs one additional approval. However, I have two notes - 1) The skills math section did not show the armor penalty to Endurance, although the correct total bonus is indicated. I have corrected this. 2) Not a mechanical illegality, but some advice - Kama'zer could wear hide armor instead of chain and have the same AC (6 from chain or 3 from hide + 3 from Int), and save some coin, weight, and speed. Kama'zer is not yet approved. Approval 2 From Halford - I approve Kama'zer Anma'giduu. Notes - 1) Under speed you still had a 5 with the penalty for chainmail included, I have corrected this. Kama'zer is approved! Level 2 Approval 1 Comments by JoeNotCharles * updated the attack bonues in the summary to +7 (already correct in the math section) Looks good - approved for level 2! Approval 2 Approval from --Dunamin Everything looks in order, congrats on reaching level 2! Level 4 Approval 1 Approval from --Ozymandias79 *Everything looks fine so I give my approval Approval 2 Approval from Dunamin * Summary. I've moved the code lines for your feats and skills to correspond with how they appear on the sheet, for ease of accessibiliy. * Math > Defenses. Added "Light Shield". * Summary > Powers > Wolf Pack Tactics. Corrected attack bonus from +7 to +8. Level 5 Approval 1 Comments by --Ozymandias79 *Approved Approval 2 Approved from renau1g Level 6 Approval 1 Approval by - renau1g *Nice work Approval 2 Approval by ScorpiusRisk Status Approved as 6th level character with 7,651 xp by renau1g and ScorpiusRisk Category:L4W:Approved_Characters Category:L4W:Characters Category:L4W